


Londinium

by LadyBrooke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, M/M, Theater Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The problem with going to the theater with an elf who is centuries older is that it's never quite clear which sign he's pointing out when he says he was there.





	Londinium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“I was there, you know,” Lawrence said, pointing at the sign advertising one of the upcoming plays. “He was very good.”

His lover laughed beside him. “Which him are we talking about, and in what way was he good? You know I don’t know as much of history as you do.”

“One day you will, and you will either regret it or be thankful for the perspective it gives, Nicholas.” Lawrence pointed at the sign for _Red Velvet._ “I was there to see Aldridge preform on stage, though none of us knew at the time, of course. I had intended merely to see a play that would remind me of those earlier years in Italy, both the good times and the bad.”

“Don’t call me Nicholas, Laurie. You can keep your old man’s alias, because you are an old elf, and I’ll keep mine.” Nick rolled his eyes. “How long did you spend in Italy, again?”

Lawrence shrugged. “A century or two. Not very long, in the grand scheme of things, but long enough that I remembered it years later.” He paused, looking at the sign. “It was strange to be in London in those days and compare it to now. It seems so different to you, I suppose, and yet it really is not that different from then, if you compare it to the old days.”

“It didn’t exist when you were a child, of course it doesn’t seem comparatively that strange to you.” Nick grinned. “Did the island even exist when you were a child?”

“Yes, and London existed as well.” Lawrence paused and thought. “Well, actually I suppose that it didn’t quite exist. Boudica had burned it by that point, but the Romans rebuilt it later in my childhood. But it had existed.”

“Ah, yes, the great Londinium, followed by Lundenwic,” Nick said.

“Lundenwic was somewhat to the west of Londinium, actually.”

“A thousand years from now, will you keep me company while I tell all the young elves about how Chicago used to be quite different?” Nick said. “Or will we still be talking about London then?”

Lawrence laughed. “We can torment them with both, though perhaps not share everything with them.” He smirked at Nick.

“Of course we won’t share everything with them, though I’m not sure anybody would actually want to take you from me,” Nick said.

“I am a perfect specimen of an elf, and you know it.”

“Only if we’re talking about museum specimens. You are very well-preserved for something of your age.”

They continued to banter as they walked towards the theater to revisit another of Lawrence’s memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Having never been to the Chicago Shakespeare Theater, I'm not sure if there are currently any signs advertising their upcoming production of _Red Velvet_. Quite probably not, since it opens in Winter 2018, but this story could take place next year.


End file.
